robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Heat P
Round 1 Storm 2 vs Splinter vs Jabber vs Scorpion TG's thoughts The arena itself winces when Storm 2 arrives again. Jabber won't last three seconds against it. As for the others, I can picture Storm 2 ramming Splinter into the side wall at full pelt. Splinter's Belgian drivers are not as experianced as the Weightmans, so I can't see it resisting. Scorpion scores a lucky break through, mostly due to lack of attention from Storm 2. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:03, September 10, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Scorpion is grossly underrated. Watch its battle against Dantomkia, and you'll see what I mean. That means its my number-two tip for going through. It's blatantly obvious who my number-one tip is. It thrives on low ground clearances. CBFan 09:52, September 10, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Splinter's a good robot, but against two spinners and one seemingly invincible robot, it's really up against it. Scorpion, I've heard reports of it doing well at live events, Sotrm 2 is tough but humble; they do know better than to engage a dangerous weapon like that. I hate to write that Splinter has another run-in wiht a spinning disc, but that's what I see happening here. Storm 2, it doesn't really matter who it targets, Scorpion is only other one capable of doing great damage and will follow it trough. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:01, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Splinter and Jabber don't stand a chance. Storm 2 and Scorpion through. Helloher (talk) 16:03, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Splinter and Jabber are easily defeated, Scorpion and Storm 2 go through. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:25, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Kan Opener vs Ceros vs King B Powerworks vs Hellbent TG's thoughts Hmmm. Say what you will about King B, its the most experianced robot in the wars these days, alongside Behemoth. Kan Opener's claws tend not to close the entire width of any of these other three, and as a seed and famous for crunching through multiple robots (two-time annihilator winner), Kan Opener would probably be ganged up on by the three remaining robots. Ceros would probably flip Kan Opener against a side wall, similar to what happened to SMIDSY in Series 7, round 1. If one of those claws hooked over the arena wall, Kan Opener is stuck there. Another first round loss. As for the three remaining ones, I think Hellbent would lose; the promise goes unfulfilled when compared to Ceros' flipper or Buxton's experiance. King B and Ceros go through. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:03, September 10, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts This is a pretty tough one, because they're all reasonably reliable and pretty strong, so in the end, I have to go with the robots I feel are the more potent...and the robots I feel that way to are Hellbent and Ceros. CBFan 09:52, September 10, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Even if it is seeded, Kan Opener always does terribly in its opening melee. I don't think this will be the exception; it'll either be flipped by Ceros or hammered by Hellbent, or both. King B may be experienced, but the team really needs to consider updating their design; they haven't had a great performance since Series 3, and almost every season the motors have burned out. Combine that with the fact that there are two robots capable of creating real mayhem, and I think it's going to lose. Hellbent and Ceros through. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:01, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Ceros will probably see Hellbent as the larger threat, so it will attack it first, flipping and immobilising it. I will then go for and OotA the experienced King B. Ceros through with Kan-Opener. Helloher (talk) 16:03, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts King B pushes Hellbent around whilst Ceros is gripped by Kan Opener, Ceros is pitted, Hellbent folows suite, King B and Kan Opener through. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:25, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :I've changed my mind as I've just remembered how good Hellbent looked so Hellbent and Kan Opener go through, shame as I think King B is a hardy robot with staying power. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:38, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Final Result *Storm 2: 5 *Splinter: 0 *Jabber: 0 *Scorpion: 5 *Kan Opener: 2 *King B Powerworks: 1 *Ceros: 4 *Hellbent: 3 I am not happy with these results. For one, no one has given me a plausible reason for King B Powerworks being eliminated. Its motors did not burn out in Series 7 at all, it took about four hard blows from IG-88 and an OotA to knock it out each time, so clearly they've been fixed since Extreme 1. Ceros can't get an OotA on King B, its too wide. As for Hellbent, while we were all impressed by it, you all seem to forget that it was fighting Araknia, no Chaos 2 or Tornado. Anyone could have beaten Araknia. This heat is far more experianced. Many people have listed Hellbent as impressive, but as with Cedric and Kat 3, King B Powerworks is the superior robot in a one-on-one. Hellbent's axe could most certainly puncture Araknia, but King B Powerworks' armour is sturdier. Whats more, Hellbent's lifters are useless agaisnt Buxton; if it could even get it over, Buxton is invertible. You all seem to forget that King B has been in the wars since Series 2, and its drivers are some of the best in the business, unlikes Hellbent, whose been in one wars and won a'' battle. RA2 stated that Hellbent is capable of causing real mayhem; I disagree for my reasons above. He also stated that Buxton's motors burnt out every series, also not true. Helloher stated that Ceros could get King B out of the arena, which I also disagree with. Llamaman201 changed his vote to Hellbent just because he was impressed by it. CBFan did not give reasons, only going for the more potent in his eyes, which included Hellbent, but there was no reasoning. I refuse to allow King B Powerworks go out with these flawed reasons. If no one can convince me, I'll be overruling all the votes and putting King B through with Ceros. People may accuse me of favouring King B, but really, its everyone else favouring Hellbent. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Toon Ganondorf, what is wrong with you? You have been ''extremely irritable lately over the silliest of things. When you ranted about Cedric Slammer and Kat 3, fine, I give you the benefit of the doubt. But this is pushing it one too far. :First of all, it did NOT take an OOTA to defeat King B, it took a simple slice of Pussycat's blade to pretty much take it out of contention. Dantomkia's OOTA was pretty much the "Fatality" to all of Pussycat's hard work. :Now, you see, you're favouring King B to the point of being delusional. King B is NOT Tornado. So what if King B is invertible? Mighty Mouse is completely unflippable, but that didn't mean it was automatically going to beat Thermidor. So what if Hellbent can't cause damage? That's one of four pointers, and by hitting King B with its axe and throwing it with its flipper, it'll score good marks for Style and Aggression, two more of the four pointers. If the two were to meet one-on-one, most likely Hellbent would come out on top on a judges decision, ala Dominator 2. Hellbent is the superior robot One-On-One, not King B. In fact, Ceros is even more superior. Its flipper can throw King B around the arena, Hellbent can attack it and King B, lets face it, does not have AS potent weaponary. :So what if Ceros can't flip it out of the arena? So what if Hellbent can't damage it? So what? So what nothing, Toon Ganondorf. Even if King B avoids going out of the arena, stays in one piece or avoids burning itself to the ground, it'll be outweighed heavily in the judges decision, which more than likely it'll go to. :So you're not happy with some of the decisions....do you think I'M happy with some of the decisions? To be fair, I'm not. Do you hear me ranting about it, threatening to over-rule them and going against the criteria of "Group Decision" and changing just because you "want to"? I'm sorry, TG, but that doesn't work like that. You agreed to the rules, and you can't change them just because a robot you like loses. What gives you the right to be able to overrule everyones decision? By that logic, we should ALL have that right. And that means the entire project would go into turmoil. :Seriously, you need to calm down. You're being very touchy lately, and I don't like it. I'm sticking with my decision that Ceros and Hellbent are going through, and if you don't like it, then that's your problem....accept it, please. That means no over-ruling. :Also, RA2 clearly said "ALMOST" every series, not every series. There's a small difference. CBFan 22:20, September 10, 2009 (UTC) There's no question that Hellbent can flip King B, didn't you see how easily its forklift flipped Mean Streak, who is 2 kg heavier than King B? Even if King B is invertible, getting flipped over and over again does tend to jar the electronics inside. Besides, it says right on King B's card that its weakness is "High Ground Clearance." So while the axe may or may not go through, I simply can't see King B's design having the advantage in this battle. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:06, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Say what you will, but I think you are all looking at nothing but its weaknesses. All I asked was for some sufficient proof that Hellbent would defeat King B Powerworks. Now that I have adequeate evidence, I shall put Hellbent through. That wasn't too hard, was it? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:19, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :I really don't know anymore... It doesn't matter, Hellbent is out anyay next round. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Round 2 Storm 2 vs Hellbent TG's thoughts I don't see why there was such a fuss, really. King B or Hellbent, neither stands a chance against Storm 2. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Hellbent is slammed, rammed and pitted by Storm 2. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I see Storm 2 peforming a repeat of its OotA on The Steel Avenger on Hellbent here. 'Helloher (talk) 16:04, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts I guess the writing's on the wall, Storm 2 wouldn't let Hellbent even touch it, just get on its sides, and slam it against the wall. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Storm 2, don't need to explain. CBFan 17:34, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Scorpion vs Ceros TG's thoughts Now this is interesting. Two powerful robots, both very good at what they do. I'm going to back Ceros, based on its tough armour, its powerful flipper, and the likeliness of Scorpion being pinned. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Hmm, I think if Scorpion could get a good hit, Ceros could become immobilised, thats the key I think, also perhaps some cuts on Ceros anyway. Ceros flips Scorpion, but Scorpion comes back and cuts in again. Scorpion goes through. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Ceros will probably flip and push Scorpion around the arena and win on a judges decision. 'Helloher (talk) 16:04, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts I worry about Ceros's stability. When you arm a top-heavy robot with such a powerful flipper, it becomes liable to tip and fall, like its battle against St. Argo. Its gas supply could be better too, I didn't like how it only got a few flips in every match. The bottom line is, one mis-fired flip could end it for Ceros, and with Scoripon's low, flat, difficult-to-flip design, I can foresee Ceros having problems at a difficult point. Scorpion to the heat final; it's come a long way from that weird-looking thing in Series 4. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:59, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I can't help but think that if Scorpion hits Ceros' wheel, it could be all over. Its had wheel trouble before. Seriously, I think Scorpion has got to be one of the most under-rated robots ever. It'll win here, I think. CBFan 17:34, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Final Storm 2 vs Scorpion CBFan's Thoughts Scorpion may be one of the most under-rated robots, but Storm 2 is NOT over-rated. I can't help but feel this'll be one way traffic, and maybe Scorpion will do a copy of what The Steel Avenger did. CBFan 21:51, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Scorpion is a great robot, but just doesn't have the muscle to get this one done. This is the end of the line for Scorpion. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts I agree. Shame too. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:33, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts It won't be an OotA, but Scorpion is toast. Storm 2 through. 'Helloher (talk) 07:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Scorpion has done well, maybe next time it will get to the semis, but not now, Storm 2 through. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:01, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Heat Winner: Storm 2 Can anyone stop Storm 2 this year? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Well, since this isn't Mentorn, probably nothing immediately. CBFan 20:02, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Well said. Helloher (talk) 20:14, September 12, 2009 (UTC)